Los cuentistas
by Bordebergia
Summary: Los corazones rotos llegan a ellos en busca de consuelo, pues son los únicos que pueden alterar la realidad por una noche. Quienes se encuentran con uno de los cuentistas, ven hecho realidad su deseo más profundo pero, ¿Qué pueden hacer por un herido Goitei? Esperemos que logren su objetivo. Capitulo 1: Byakuya


**Las historias no van a estar relacionadas entre sí, también se van a colocar en distinto tiempo.**

 **Así que si tienes una sugerencia de un personaje, adelante, con gusto lo tomaré en cuenta y seguramente lo escribiré.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, yo solo práctico para ser un gran escritor en el futuro.**

* * *

Aquella noche no supo como llegó a ese lugar, mucho menos como regresar a la mansión. Aunque el aroma a canela entre aquel jardín de arboles de cerezo era encantador, pese a ser otoño sus ramas se encontraban adornadas con pequeñas pero bellas flores de un color tan blanco como la luna, enigmáticas como la esencia del lugar que le daba una gran sensación de paz.

Y a la distancia, oculto entre aquellos bellos arboles, podía verse una pequeña casa al estilo tradicional de Japón, solo que sus pagodas eran sencillas y de un color azulado, mientras que en su interior emanaba una luz brillante pero que daba la sensación de calidez.

Llevado por lo que parecía ser una fuerza invisible, Byakuya se acercó con cautela, con una mano sobre Senbonzakura en caso de ser necesario, sin embargo conforme se acercaba pudo ver a un hombre de cabello rojizo quien esperaba paciente con los ojos cerrados y en posición de flor de loto, quien no mostraba señal alguna de ser una amenaza. Por otra parte había una guitarra de color negro detrás de él mientras que el interior del lugar estaba vacío y solo existía una pequeña alfombra de color vino.

El noble siguió acercándose y el olor a canela se volvió cada vez más tenue, pero de forma inversa comenzó a sentir más calor, como si de alguna forma aquel hombre de cabello rojizo emanase calor.

—Kuchiki Byakuya— dijo el hombre al sentir su presencia para abrir sus ojos y mostrar que estos eran de un color azulado —¿Listo para ser parte de un pequeño cuento?— le preguntó.

Byakuya se detuvo y lo miró con extrañeza. No tenia ni la menor idea de porque él conocía su nombre, mucho menos si había hecho algo para llevarle a ese extraño sitio.

Ante su silencio el pelirrojo sonrió divertido mostrando unos dientes afilados, quizá lo mejor era presentarse —¡Bienvenido a la casa de los cuentistas! Esta noche seré el encargado de calmar a tu corazón y escuchar tu deseo más profundo. Mi nombre es Muthiri Kinaru, o si lo prefieres "el bien sellado"— dijo antes de tomar la guitarra y comenzar a afinarla.

—¿Cuentistas? Nunca había escuchado de ellos antes— respondió el azabache.

Kinaru se encogió de brazos —No suelen venir muchos, solo aquellos que nos necesitan. Ahora deja que inicie con esto, las preguntas al final, toma asiento a mi lado o donde gustéis ¿Vale?

—Sí— dijo Byakuya no muy convencido para acatar la orden.

Y entonces el cuentista comenzó a tocar la guitarra, su tonada era simple solo tres notas: Do, Re, Mi. Sin embargo el calor en el lugar comenzó a aumentar y pronto el jardín cambió, incluso la luz del sol volvió a hacer aparición.

—Ve a dar una vuelta y regresa cuando estés listo— dijo Kinaru con calma antes de comenzar a tararear.

 _"Incluso si mi voz no es buena al cantar, solo bastará si a mi lado estas..."_

Byakuya soltó un pequeño suspiro, no estaba dispuesto a seguir un juego tan absurdo, pero de pronto reconoció que era su jardín. Guiado por la curiosidad se levantó a explorar un poco.

El aroma a flores de cerezo inundaba el jardín y en el estómago del noble comenzaba a manifestarse emoción sin causa aparente. Byakuya siguió avanzando y parecía que todo era igual, pero conforme se adentraba esta sensación crecía.

—Byakuya-sama— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Las emociones dentro del capitán se estremecieron al recordar ese tono de voz tan dulce y que añoraba con dolor. Esperaba que fuese un truco de algún enemigo, pero al girarse de inmediato se sorprendió al ser recibido con la sonrisa que comenzaba a olvidar.

—Hisana— murmuró atónito.

La mujer le miró con curiosidad antes de acercarse —¿Pasa algo? De pronto esta ansioso— dijo antes de levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para tocar el rostro del noble con sus manos.

Byakuya conforme pasaban los segundos se sorprendía más y más, no solo era su voz, también sus ojos, aroma, tacto y calor.

Casi podía asegurar que ella era la misma mujer a quien amó hace tanto.

—No pasa nada, solo me alegro de verte— respondió al ver como ella comenzaba a preocuparse un poco más.

—Ya veo— mencionó antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro para regresar a su sonrisa habitual —Me alegra que no sea nada.

Él comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza a la par de que su mente intentaba convencerlo de que solo era un sueño —Hisana... ¿Pu-puedo abrazarte?— le pregunto en un intento de cesar la guerra entre su mente y su corazón.

—Por supuesto, ya sabe que no debe pedirme permiso para eso— respondió antes de reír un poco —A veces me hace sentir como en los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio.

Las palabras de ella despertaron la curiosidad de Byakuya, sin embargo primero debía asegurarse de que fuese la verdadera Hisana. Con un poco de cautela se agachó y la estrechó con suavidad entre sus brazos, ella de inmediato le correspondió. Y en medio de ese silencioso abrazo, Byakuya sintió como toda su alma se calmaba ante el calor de ella, incluso cerró sus ojos en un intento de que sus demás sentidos se viesen obligados a darle más información y de mejor calidad.

Mientras le abrazaba una pequeña figura apareció desde la mansión.

—¡Papá!— exclamó un niño con aparentes doce años y que en apariencia era casi igual a Byakuya, solo que poseía unos ojos de un color azulado violáceo y una gran sonrisa.

Al escucharlo Byakuya abrió sus ojos y le miró, ahora comenzaba a entender las palabras de Kinaru.

Tal vez esa no era su realidad, pero ese fue su deseo más profundo y quizá aun lo era.

Con una leve sonrisa soltó a Hisana y se dirigió hacia el niño, con suavidad y amabilidad le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Como te ha ido hoy?— le preguntó Byakuya con calma, sintiendo el suave cabello y como una sensación de calidez llenaba su corazón. Además de cierta forma sentía que conocía a ese niño.

Su hijo ensanchó su sonrisa antes de dar un pequeño salto —¡Oficialmente soy el mejor de mi clase! Ya no tienes que preocuparte de que otro hombre tome el puesto de capitán de la sexta división, a este paso seré tu segundo teniente en poco tiempo— respondió feliz.

—Makoto, eso es algo sorprendente— mencionó Hisana al acercarse para felicitar a su hijo.

El aludido se rascó la nuca nervioso —No es nada, papá a mi edad ya tenía un shumpo veloz. Por desgracia no soy tan bueno como él.

—No debes intentar ser como yo. Basta con que seas tú— mencionó Byakuya de forma instintiva, mientras en su interior sentía una especie de calma, tal vez porque su familia no tuvo que enfrentarse a la Guerra Sangrienta y a saber que él estaba al borde de la muerte.

Makoto sonrió ante las palabras del noble —¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!— dijo antes de correr hacia la barda de la mansión para saltarla.

Hisana al verlo negó con la cabeza —Desde que descubrió ese atajo hacia la academia, no ha dejado de usarlo— comentó antes de quedarse en silencio.

—¿Crees que él es feliz teniéndome como padre?— pregunto Byakuya.

—Por supuesto, ¿Porqué no lo sería? Si te has esforzado por darle una buena vida, además quiere superarte a ti y a Rukia en convertirse en capitán— respondió ella.

—Ya veo... Me pregunto si mi padre y mi abuelo se habrán llegado a sentir así— murmuró Byakuya mientras seguía observando el atajo que había tomado su hijo. En su interior sentía una gran felicidad pese a saber que esa vida solo sería un sueño para él.

La dicha de que podría haber criado a un hijo con ese brillo en su mirada le hacia sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Su curiosidad le pedía investigar más sobre aquel maravilloso lugar, sin embargo sabía que de segur así no querría irse.

—Hisana, creo que iré a dar una vuelta más— dijo para mirarla con dulzura.

—Lo entiendo, te esperaré— respondió ella antes de hacerle una pequeña seña para que él de agachara.

Byakuya obedeció solo para sentir como ella besaba su frente con suavidad a modo de despedida. Aunque al azabache no le gustaba del todo tener que mentirle a Hisana, era momento de regresar.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, esperando que ella solo le mirase con extrañeza.

Sin embargo Hisana rio ligeramente —No ha hecho nada malo, y yo te he dicho que esperaré, hasta que sea la hora en que nos encontremos de nuevo. Y cuando eso suceda, veremos como florecen los arboles de cerezo— respondió.

Byakuya iba a hablar, pero Kinaru le jaló del kimono.

—No es por ser aguafiestas pero, creo que deberías irte antes de que sea doloroso— dijo el pelirrojo antes de mirar a la mujer y hacer una leve reverencia.

—Gracias— ella respondió.

El pelirrojo negó —Es mi trabajo, además ambos merecían este momento— mencionó antes de soltar a Byakuya.

Byakuya rápidamente entendió que no se trataba de una ilusión, sino que era algo mucho más complejo. Sabiendo que lo mejor era retirarse, soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir al hombre de cabello pelirrojo, aunque por un momento se giró a verla.

Ella sonreía como siempre y pudo leer en sus labios " **T** **e amo"**. Aquellas dos palabras hicieron que el corazón del noble latiese con fuerza mientras murmuraba la misma oración de regreso.

—Kuchiki Byakuya, algún día tendrás esto. Ahora da lo mejor de ti en esta vida— mencionó Kinaru al regresar al interior de la casa.

—Gracias.

El pelirrojo levantó su guitarra —No fue nada, es mi trabajo— miró al noble antes de sonreír —Quien diría que tu lado más suave sería tan admirable. Cuando mueras, yo mismo te llevaré con ellos dos, pero ahora continua y si crees caer recuerda que la otra mitad de tu familia espera que vivas al máximo.

—Antes de irme ¿Puedo como lo has hecho?— le preguntó.

Él rio —¡Soy un hechicero! Mi familia es capaz de modificar la realidad por un tiempo y desde hace un tiempo pensamos que lo mejor es ayudar a los corazones rotos. Anda, vete antes de que Rukia-san se preocupe de usted— respondió antes de señalar hacia el bosque de los arboles de flores blancas —Sigue esa dirección y regresarás.

Byakuya miró hacia donde apuntaba el hombre, y después de hacer una leve reverencia se marchó, solo para ver que sus palabras eran ciertas. Al regresar a su mansión soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar al cielo.

Después de la guerra no había podido dormir bien debido al recuerdo de Äs Nöid y en ocasiones el miedo que sintió en ese instante regresó. Pero esta vez estaba seguro que lo lograría descansar.

Ya no había nada que temer, pues lo único que podría perder tenía el poder suficiente como para protegerse por si sola.

—Un cuentista, quién pensaría que podrían ser así— dijo Byakuya para si mismo antes de regresar al interior de la mansión.


End file.
